


Matcha Latte

by Am000zing



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, i love them, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Am000zing/pseuds/Am000zing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi loves the matcha latte Bokuto makes (only) for him. It's the only type of matcha latte that he'll ever drink.<br/>--<br/>bokuaka domestic fluff for the soul</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matcha Latte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frenchibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenchibi/gifts).



> This was so sweet to write i cannot. This work was inspired by listening to Matcha Latte by V.K. which i highly suggest to listen to on loop while reading. Play RainyMood too for the full effect of the bokuaka fluff.  
> Dedicated to frenchibi whose works are absolutely amazing asdfghjkl
> 
> \--
> 
> Matcha Latte - V.K.: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y-UqMSFNws4  
> Rainy Mood: https://rainymood.com/

**May, Sunday.**

* * *

 

 

The gentle pattering of raindrops caused Akaashi to stir. He blinked slowly as he willed himself to wake. He sat up on the bed, head feeling a bit dizzy due to his drowsiness. Akaashi looked to his side and saw a rumpled imprint on the bed sheets. It was a few minutes until Akaashi finally willed himself to stand up out of bed. He walked over to the closet to grab a something comfortable until he stopped to see his current state in the mirror: ruffled messy hair sat on his head as his eyes traced over the bruises and love-bites that littered his torso and neck. The bruises reached to his hip bones, where in that case Akaashi quickly slipped on a pair of boxers before he could feel embarrassed. As Akaashi’s gaze swept over his body, he caught a whiff of something...warm...inviting...homely.

The recognition of the scent made Akaashi quickly put on a sweater and make his way to the kitchen, where the sight of a man whose hair drooped and curled at the fringes. The white dye on his hair faded as it neared toward the scalp. He wore a sweater and a simple pair of boxers. The man turned around with two porcelain mugs in each hand, and brightened up when he saw Akaashi.

“Hey, Keiji!”

“Good morning, Koutarou.”

Akaashi walked over to Bokuto and gave a quick peck on the cheek as he took one of the mugs. He gazed at the steam that rose out of the creamy light green in the mug. Smiling, he took a sip out of his mug.

“How is it?”

“It’s perfect, like always.”

“Hey hey hey! Yes! I’m a genius when it comes to making the perfect matcha latte for you Keiji.”

“Yes you really are Kou.”

Bokuto made his way to the loveseat that sat in their small living room, sat down, and patted the space next to him.

The way Bokuto gazed at Akaashi would’ve made any bystander witnessing blush and quickly look away. It was something filled with so much admiration and warmth; the emotions that shine in human vulnerability.

 

It was the gaze of someone who has gone through so much pain and heartbreak.

It was the gaze of someone who has lost so much that they became afraid of loving.

It was the gaze of someone who was lost but then found.

It was the gaze of someone who has found their soul mate.

It was the gaze of someone afraid to lose.

It was the gaze of someone infatuated.

It was the gaze of someone in love.

 

Akaashi went to occupy the spot next to Bokuto. He curled into Bokuto automatically as Bokuto looped an arm around him. He rested his head against Bokuto’s shoulder and his legs on Bokuto’s lap. They fit together, like multiple puzzle pieces that eventually find their way together to slot perfectly and finish the picture beautiful piece of art. Bokuto’s cheek was pressed against Akaashi’s head.

They quietly sipped their mugs of matcha latte as they cuddled together with only the pattering rain and thunder in the background. Their life...wasn’t usually this quiet. It was always loud and (sometimes) cacophonous.

Not that Akaashi minded the sound of their daily lives.

It would be loud at times, but the sound was more comforting than tiresome, reminding him that Bokuto was always there. The laughing, crying, whispering, gasping; the excited shouting and composed replies; the greetings and farewells; the happiness and the sorrow: The things that compose their hidden piece of music that bounces from major to minor. It pretty much reflected what is considered...just a nice relationship. It wouldn't be unhealthy, but it’s not like it is completely ideal. There is no such thing as ideal after all.

But these moments of silence...it reminded Akaashi that he doesn’t need constant reminder that what they have is real. He continued being deep in thought until he noticed a stupidly grinning Bokuto.

“Kou? Is there something you need?”

“Nah...I was just...thinking.”

“Thinking about what?”

Bokuto’s stupid grin grows only wider. He presses his lips against Akaashi’s forehead for a few seconds, and continues to rest his head on Akaashi’s while he sips his matcha latte.

“Thinking about how much I love you.”

Akaashi feels his face warm a bit as he brings his mug up to take a sip out of it. Of course, the quiet was interrupted by a sappy Bokuto (not that he hated it). He tilts his face up and kisses the side of Bokuto’s mouth. Bokuto turns his face, slotting their lips together for a complete kiss as their hearts beat in unison.

Despite the slightly bitter matcha latte, the kiss is sweet.

When they (finally) part, they press their foreheads together. Both of them have a slight blush on their cheeks, and their lips are slightly red from the passionate kiss. They both have a small, gentle smile on their faces.

“So...what were you thinking about, Keiji?”

“..."

Akaashi laces an empty hand with Bokuto's.

"I was thinking about how much I love you too."

An empty hand entwined with another, the silver of their promise rings met and gleamed at the edges of their eyes as they comfortably and silently sat sipping their matcha latte.

 

* * *

 

_“I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you simply, without problems or pride: I love you in this way because I do not know any other way of loving but this, in which there is no I or you, so intimate that your hand upon my chest is my hand, so intimate that when I fall asleep your eyes close." Pablo Nureda, 100 Love Sonnets_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for domestic AU's.  
> hope you like bokuaka as much as i do  
> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> \--
> 
> hmu on tumblr http://gummicows.tumblr.com/


End file.
